Musical Speedwrite Challenge
by Spadefire
Summary: Ten romance and/or friendship ficlets. All poorly written and painfully musically inclined, just like the High School Musical movies. Pairings include major Raikim and Clay/Emma, whatever that's called. R&R!


**Musical Speedwrite Challenge**

**A/N: I'm a horribly competitive person, so the second I saw this I knew I had to do it. XD Also, I'm in a bit of a creative rut, and Knightfall is being written, just slowly. So, straight from TheXGrayXLady…**

**Speed Write Challenge Rules:**

**1) Set your iTunes to shuffle and write a song fic for the next ten songs that come up. No matter what the song is. (I did cheat on this a bit- read: cheated REALLY HARD- just 'cause a ton of instrumental stuff came up. And I was bored.)**

**2) You only have the duration of the song to finish your fic. When the song ends, you may finish your sentence, but then you're done.**

**3) You are not allowed to edit.**

**4) Enjoy!**

**Drover: Bill Callahan**

(Continued from my actual fic, Drover.) Emma sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. The fire that had been crackling away when she had fallen asleep was now nothing but a dark smudge in the kindling, ashes blowing away in the wind. She glanced over and saw Clay asleep as well, just a foot away and curled into himself. She laughed quietly and stood to pack up and head back home.

As Emma was putting away the last of their supplies, she was hugged from behind. She turned around and hugged Clay back, grinning into his flannel shirt. "Mornin', cowboy. Ready to head back?"

"You know it," he replied, stepping back and looking proudly at her. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just odd to think that, seein' as how you're now an official drover, Ah'm looking at Mrs. Emma Bailey," he said, tipping his hat.

"Not until we get back," she reminded him, tugging the hat over his eyes.

"Guess we best get goin', then, Mrs. Bailey."

"I guess we best, Mr. Bailey."

**Let's Kill Tonight: Panic! At The Disco**

The witch gave a maniac whoop as she crashed through the roof, landing hard in a pile of scrap metal. Wuya looked up, eyes narrowed, as Emma stood, tottering slightly. Her eyes were glazed over, like something else was controlling her, and her smile ran across her jaw so wide it looked unhinged. Energy crackled from her jacket, touching her fingertips before rocketing away and sizzling to death against the metal piled around her. "Guess who got an upgrade?" she cackled, raising her hands.

"Come now, child, you don't think you can beat me," Wuya said matter-of-factly. Emma tilted her head back and laughed, a deranged noise that echoed unnaturally around the warehouse walls. When she looked at Wuya again, there was a rage hidden behind her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to beat you. I'm gonna kill ya."

**I Know You Know: Big Time Rush**

Raimundo couldn't stop staring at the lovely girl sitting across the table from him. Even texting she was a thing of beauty; so fragile and dainty it seemed she could break if you held her too close. He knew better, of course- behind that feminine exterior was a fiery warrior of unparalleled talent. Not to mention a temper. Kimiko looked up for a moment, quirking an eyebrow at the dreamy expression on her boyfriend's face. "Whatcha thinking about, space cadet?" she asked.

"Just how I'm so lucky," he replied, making her smile and blush slightly.

"I know," she said, returning to her phone.

**She's Always A Woman: Billy Joel**

"What's the matter?" Clay asked. Emma looked up from where she sat on the Temple steps. She always went there when something was wrong, so Clay figured someone was in for a beating later on. The Irish girl patted the stone next to her, and Clay took a seat.

"Raimundo said I look like a boy," she said, her frown deepening. Clay sighed; he figured it was Rai. "I know, I know, don't let that stuff get to me, but it just- it bothers me, y'know? I get that I don't act girly, or look the part, but I have to at least look a little feminine," she muttered, resting her head in her hands.

Clay wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her go red. "Don't let it bother ya. You're always a woman t'me." She blushed harder and sputtered about something, and Clay laughed.

**Dyin' Day: Anais Mitchell**

Breathing was hard. Had breathing always been this hard? She couldn't remember. Actually, save for the pain lancing from her every limb, her every muscle, she couldn't remember much of anything. Just the pain, the pain that had existed in her for years, broiling until it ate her alive. The all-consuming pain.

He choked back a sob. He wanted anything but this, anything but _this_. She was bound to do this, be their sacrifice, but it made watching no easier. He knew it had to be done. He knew that all along, and still he wanted to leap forward and free her. But he was duty-bound to stay still. And so he stood, silent, and watched.

**Surf Wax America: Relient K**

"Surf's up!" Raimundo yelled, running past Kimiko, surfboard over his head. He leapt into the waves, whooping with glee. Kimiko grinned and spread out her towel when Raimundo glanced back. He waded back onto shore and held out his hand. Kimiko looked up, confused. "I'm teaching you to surf," he said, beaming.

"Thanks but no thanks," she said, opening the latest issue of Vogue. The next thing she knew she was being hefted over her boyfriend's shoulder and plunged into the icy ocean water. She came up, sputtering, to Raimundo's laughter. "That's it!" she roared, charging him.

"There's the spirit, Kim!" he said, grinning broadly. Kimiko figured that he wouldn't be grinning once he'd swallowed a few gallons of seawater.

**U Can't Touch This: MC Hammer**

Not much could be said for Emma O'Reiley, but she was a good singer and a better rapper. She and Raimundo were breaking it down when they were supposed to be training, which made Master Fung issue the 'No mad beats during training' rule. Emma argued that it didn't really apply since Raimundo's beats were hardly mad, and he countered with the fact that "white chicks can't rap." As she chased him around the course trying to set his hair on fire, Master Fung thought that maybe he should just let them kill each other. It would certainly make the Temple more quiet.

**Hero In Me: Emily Osment**

Never in her 16 years of living did Emma ever think she could be a hero. She figured she would go to art school, work for Marvel or DC or Disney, if she was lucky, and spend her days drawing and living a pretty average life. Her world was confined to the small patch of cornfields known as Southern Indiana, and she had thought that it would never expand much beyond that. After all, ordinary people weren't chosen to be heroes.

Then she met the Xiaolin Warriors.

**Popular: Kristen Chenoweth **

"Look, I'm really happy being an outcast, thanks," Emma said, backing up. She hadn't planned on rooming with Kimiko Tohomiko, most popular girl on campus, but fate had kicked her in the gut once again. "I am perfectly fine being an art geek."

"And it's that kind of attitude that's holding you back!" Kimiko chirped, grabbing her arm and dragging her off to the nearest salon. "We're gonna make you popular, no matter how hard it is!"

"Gee, thanks," she muttered, giving up any resistance. Kimiko had quite the grip. Kimiko prattled on all the way to the bus stop talking about how socially acceptable she could make Emma. It was going to be a long day.

**Put The Gun Down: ZZ Ward**

"I think I'm cursed- I had him first!" wailed a witch-to-be. Kimiko nodded sympathetically, completely ready to plot sweet, sweet revenge against whatever skank had stolen Clay from Emma. "She coulda taken anything else, but she had to take him!"

"Oh, _girl_," Kimiko said, standing. "You're not going down without a fight."

It dawned on Emma, and an evil gleam entered her eyes. "What've you got in mind?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"Two words: super and glue."

"I like it already."

**So I completely ignored the no skipping rule, but otherwise I was a good Spadey and I think it came out pretty well. Lol, life just loves kickin' Emma in the gut. She is fun to kick. Drop me a review and, if you're feeling up to the challenge, do your own speedwrite challenge! :D**


End file.
